Trundle/Strategy
Skill usage * allows to jungle effectively as well as keep a sustained presence in lane. ** has a range of 1000 and allows to heal from enemy minion waves as they die even if you can't last-hit them. ** The heal from also helps in a team fight. As enemies around die, he is healed. Although the heal per enemy is not that much, it does stack up nicely. * resets the attack timer. Learn to bite right after you attack for a double hit. Remember that it also has a slight range and can be used to lunge towards an enemy if they are outside of his autoattack range. * is good for lowering the physical damage of enemies; try to focus it on enemy physical damage dealers. When facing multiple melee enemies you may want to bite each one every 8 seconds to keep the AD debuff active. ** It can also be used to pop the opposing tank's before using your . ** Early game, can easily outdamage DPS champions in terms of attack damage with his . * excels at fighting within his . Try to draw enemies onto it. ** If you are having trouble escaping or chasing champions, gives you bonus movement speed so you can drop it out in front to help chase fleeing enemies or speed your escape. ** Since has a wide radius and fairly short cooldown, you can use the movement speed it grants to move quickly from pack to pack in the jungle by dropping it in the proper location. ** Spamming will allow you to reach your destination much faster but know that has a very limited mana pool and spamming will surely deplete it. ** should always be used when attacking a tower for the attack speed increase. Place it so that most of the affected area is behind you so that you can quickly run away from an approaching champion. * is his signature strength and has many various uses. ** may not be big enough to block off a lane or a passage in the jungle, but if used effectively, a can make other champions have to walk around it in order to get to you, giving time to escape or to chase. ** A good tactic to keep people on is to plant a on the escaping champion which will then push them backwards if placed correctly, allowing to get in range to attack. ** can move any player if placed close to him. It can now cancel any channeling spell that requires to stand still like , , or even . ** has a large sight radius and is very effective to check the brush and slow any potential sneaky gankers. ** can be used defensively or offensively near towers. Defensively, underneath your own tower, place the pillar slightly away from your tower when it is being attacked. The enemy will have to brave the slow, a , and possible tower shot (if they retaliate), just to hit your tower. Offensively, underneath an enemy tower, place the pillar next to their tower when attacking it and they will have trouble chasing you away without being slowed. Be careful when using this under an enemy tower, because it draws turret aggro when an enemy champion touches it. ** Dropping to separate the enemy team offers some of the best counter initiation as well as initiation in the game. If you find an enemy out of position, a well placed can block off his or her escape, if somehow that enemy doesn't have Flash, as well as keeping enemy reinforcements from entering the battle. Understanding when to use for either purpose is important, as once it's gone, it's gone forever. can also save a teammate from focus by preventing enemies from crossing the terrain or once an enemy has initiated on a teammate, can block reinforcements from entering battle for a while, giving your team a little 5 on 1 quiet time with the initiator alone. Combining this tactic with can quickly dispatch an enemy, making the team fight effectively a 5 v 4. * Because enemies usually haven't built much armor or magic resistance early in the game, does not offer him much survivability. Its main use early is for the magic damage, the additional health, and for lowering the enemy's resistances to make hurt a little more (and 's teammates if they attack the correct enemy). * Use to soften a powerful enemy tank for your own survivability or to create a target for your team to focus fire. Sometimes, it may be better to a squishy target as once they die, will be healed by . * When a early team fight breaks out, use on the squishiest targets, like whomever is doing more damage between the ranged attack damage carry or ability power carry. * enables him to effectively become a tanky DPS even without building many tank items. This combined with inherent CC reduction makes for a DPS champion that is difficult to disable. Build usage Although has an exceptional early game, he does not scale well. Beginning around mid and into late game, becomes very item dependent to increase his survivability and damage. Building good and cost effective items are important for him. ---- Damage * An early helps whether in lane or the jungle. The minion damage proc helps his farming, the life steal gives him even more sustain with , and the armor strengthens his anti-AD role with as well as alleviating his armor scaling problem. * is preferred over ; Trundle becomes an effective anti-tank in conjunction with and TBT is not very consistent as its item efficiency depends on maintain stacks. * is good for as it gives a lot of stats that will help him perform well. Cooldown reduction is good because is only as good as his buffs and debuffs last and helps him keep them up. Attack damage, critical strike, and armor penetration help him do more physical damage and furthermore, armor penetration helps even more combined with . The active will increase his attack speed and damage per second. * is crucial to as it enhances every aspect of gameplay that makes good. ** A gives him a movement speed buff in addition to his . **The gives him a movement speed slow that synergizes with his and helps keep enemies on his . ** works especially well with and as it will both activate and consume the proc to deal increased damage. This can allow to last hit minions more effectively and take down targets easily. ---- Cooldown Reduction * is a great cooldown reduction item that helps armor scaling problem when you are fighting an enemy team generally AD. * Consider purchasing a as a tanky DPS. Although it's mainly an item for cooldown reduction on , the other stats are also useful, health for survivability and a helpful life steal and attack damage aura. * works very well in conjunction with , because they increase your self-healing of and aditionaly giving cooldown reduction, health and magic resist when you are fighting an enemy team generally AP. However, this is still a good option regardless of the enemy team. * Although doesn't offer a lot of stats that desires, it is a good choice because is one of its components. An early can help early mana issues while the health regeneration stacks with his 's healing for great sustain. ---- Health * Purchasing an early provides some durability and resistances and helps the team. It can be later upgraded into a . * A is a good option for health. A or is useful for as it keeps the enemy on the AoE of . * can serve as 's primary armor item. The movement speed slow keeps anyone that chooses to fight on his area of effect and helps avoid being kited, the attack speed slow and helps them do less damage, and the active, especially when paired with for a longer duration, can be devastating for enemies in a team fight. Jungling * It should be noted however that is very much reliant on specific jungling masteries and runes in order to support that style of play. Jungle should only be taken if conditions are favorable. * Starting items: , x5. * Skill progression: → → * Recommended Runes: Armor Penetration Marks, Armor Seals, Personal Preference Glyphs, Attack Damage Quintessences * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Red Lizard (Smite) → Golems → Gank* * 's strengths in the jungle are his sustain with and his ability to invade the enemy jungle as he can duel most AD champions favorably with his and he easily escape with and . * is pretty mana dependent and will need either or s for a second jungle clear. * can gank at level 2 (really just showing his face to make them waste ) but he needs all of his abilities ( and are critical so level 3 at the earliest) in order to gank effectively so he is pretty much stuck in his jungle route, no shortcuts should be taken. * is able to solo as early as level 6 with a and a few s. Care must be taken, as is favorable to help kill but may also alert enemies to your presence. Some mana regeneration like s or and damage over time from is also advisable. can help speed up the process but might be wasted if taking is not accomplished. Recommended builds Runes and Masteries * can use either defensive masteries (9/21/0) or offensive masteries (21/9/0), depending on player's personal preference. * General Runes: Attack Damage/Armor Penetration Marks and Quintessences, Armor Seals, Magic Resist Glyphs * Jungling Runes: 6 Armor Penetration Marks (9.96 Armor Penetration), 3 Attack Damage Marks (2.85 Attack Damage), 9 Armor Seals (12.69 Armor), 9 Choice Glyphs, 3 Attack Damage Quintessences (6.75 Attack Damage) Countering * Avoid battling near minions. If a minion is killed, will regain health due to his . This can sometimes turn a battle to his favor. Be aware that he has exceptional health regeneration along with his to easily sustain himself and recover from most harass in a laning situation. * excels at fighting inside his AoE. Moving away from the spell's AoE can help you 1v1 him. * can block your way of escape and slow your movement speed. Therefore, it is best to avoid the spell's AoE or use to quickly go over it. * Sources of easily repeated slows, such as or , largely ignore the CC reduction aspect of , as the ability reduces the duration of their slows, not the effectiveness. ** Knockbacks/knock-ups are not affected by . Having them available is the next best way to kite . *Top laners with ranged capacity (such as or ) will have good effect against Trundle if he attempts to push or attack. * Avoid a head-on fight with early-game in most cases. His early-game damage is high, and his can reduce your own ability to retaliate. Try to focus on ranged harass and wearing him down as has fewer options to retaliate than he would against melee attackers. * If uses his on you, it is best to avoid him and wait until the debuff is over because can melt even the toughest tank, or allow to dive into your team and survive strictly attacking your squishy damage-dealers with the rest of his team helping him even with your best attempts to focus him down. As it is a large part of durability which is necessary for him functioning in teamfights, using escapes to avoid letting him take advantage of bonuses can leave him much more vulnerable while it is cooling down. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImDVrSscUqA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg0-Kw9Iozw Category:Champion strategies